Crushes at a Whole New Height
by frostystuffs
Summary: The average height for a Korean male is 5'5.25 ft male (1.656 m). The average height for a Japanese female is 5'2.25 ft female (1.58 m). Then again, average is boring. (Day 5 of Tomadashi week)


AN: Genderbent is not my thing at all I am sorry for this

* * *

The average height for a Korean male is 5'5.25 ft male (1.656 m). The average height for a Japanese female is 5'2.25 ft female (1.58 m).

Then again, average is boring.

GoGo Tomago, standing at a full 5'4.9 ft (1.649 m) and probably not going to grow much more in his life, wasn't very happy about that. Especially not right now as he stared up at the 'History of Mechanical Engineering' title that was printed on the spine of the book he needed which was a foot over his head. There wasn't a stool around the library and these books that were scattered around cost way too much to stand on (that and he'd probably be kicked out of this place by the librarian who was about 20 feet away). With a huff, he crossed his arms over his chest and popped his bubblegum, which earned him a few looks, then was about to be off to go find _something _to help him get his needed literature item.

He didn't even get to turn around when he heard a chuckle behind him and an arm reach over his head and effortlessly lifted the said book. The mechanic engineer glared at the spot where the engineering book was as his face got a shade darker. He knew that arm from anywhere; a green sweater with oil stains by the wrist.

"Need this?" a light, feminine voice whispered behind him. Swiftly turning around and (pathetically, to him) looking up, his eyes met that of Tabitha Hamada. Standing at 5'7.3 ft (1.709 m), Tabitha was only a few inches taller than GoGo but a lot taller than most half-Japanese, half-Caucasian women.

_'She definitely takes after the __Caucasian__ side of her family when it comes to height.' _GoGo thought to himself as his lips, against his will, turned up at the corners. "...Thanks." he muttered as he took the heavy book from her out-stretched arm. The robotics student smiled and gave a mock crusty, another chuckle bubbling through her lips. '_Cute_.' the male thought before shoving that thought very far from his mind.

"No problem, GoGo." the woman nodded as her smile moved a bit to reveal pearl-white teeth. "I actually need that when you're finished. Dr. Henry is letting us do a project on some of the 20th century vehicles for extra credit." a few yards away, the librarian cast them a warning look. GoGo ignored it and glanced at the book he had just spent an hour trying to get. This project was due in a week... He had time to spare. Plus, he'd like to think of himself as a gentlemen.

At least to her, anyway.

"Here." he didn't say much more than that before he handed the book to her. Tabitha's eyes went a little wide and though obviously a little shocked, she took the book from him as her smile took up her face.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her tone a little quieter that earlier. Her eyes shone with appreciation, but he could definitely make out the concern in them and still a bit of shock.

"Yeah, project isn't due for a week. I have to do some things to my bike so it's not a problem." he smiled reassuringly, the smile itself rather rare. The librarian cast another glance, this one a bit meaner. It's was ignored, again.

"Thanks." she whispered and with a tip of her ever present baseball cap, was out the large double doors. GoGo's smile turned into that of a fond one and shook his head. He'd really do anything for that girl. Immediately he noticed that of which usually happened after talking to Tabitha: his heart felt a bit light and his stomach was having this weird feeling in it but what really stuck out what the jump in his step. Unfortunately for him, it did not go unnoticed.

'_Better get started on that bike so that his study time wasn't completely wasted_.' he thought before get could get far he was cut off again, but this time not by Tabitha.

"You've got it bad, sir." no, not Tabitha... But Fred. His eyes went as wide as the flying saucers that he had seen decortating the comic geek's source of entertainment. As fast as lightning he spun on his heel, coming face to face with the blond. Before he could even get in a threat, the young man was off out of the library, probably to go tell the whole school about what he just saw.

"Fred!" GoGo yelled in what some people might call panic, running after him.

"No yelling in my library!"


End file.
